


Upon Awakening

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Comment_Fic for the prompt: SGA, Parrish(/lorne), David doesn't drink - So how the hell did he wake up here with a pounding head and no memory of the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Awakening

David was never in the military, though he always seemed to have a thing for military types. But as he flutters his eyes open, he wonders why he has a drill instructor screaming in his head. 

He'd remembered a bit of the night before, but not everything. The evening had started with an impromptu party in the Mess at the full repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell went into effect. After the trials of daily life in the Pegasus Galaxy, any excuse to celebrate life was good enough for the crew of Atlantis. 

David stretches his lean frame, feeling the heaviness of his arms. It's matched by a heavy feeling in his stomach, brought on (he assumes) by the drink. But as he blinks his eyes into focus and pleads for the his room to be darker, he reaches down to scratch his stomach - and instead of finding bare skin, finds someone's head using his midsection as a pillow.

Suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back, still slightly fractured. Being dragged out onto the dance floor by multiple military personnel - male and female. Shots of some sort of "hillbilly hooch" (as McKay called it) that Zelenka had distilled. And a stolen kiss. He can't quite picture the face, but he remembers leaning down at some point and...

"Morning," the head says, and when it turns, David is glad to see that it's Lorne. He'd secretly been watching the Major for months, and since they're both in bed, he assumes that the drink had helped him gather his courage.

The bashful smile Evan shoots David is endearing, his eyes twinkling gleefully. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night." As Evan leans up to stretch, David notices that they're both dressed (as much as tee shirts and boxers are dressed), and there's no evidence as to any "extracurricular activity", so he's relieved in a way; he'd hate to have no memory of his first time with Lorne. At his curious look, Evan adds, "I told you I would be a perfect gentleman," followed by a wink. "But I  _did_  warn you that I was a bit of a cuddler."

David smiles back. "That's okay," he says, then pulls him back down, resting Evan's head on his chest. Dropping a kiss on the Major's head, he thinks to himself, 'I could get used to this.'


End file.
